Strike Witches 3: 501st Forever
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Full summary inside - Rated to fall in line with the Anime


Strike Witches 3: 501st Forever

Summary:

Okay I know a crummy title again . Anyway whilst my other story **S****trike Witches 3: Witches Forever** is on hold due to lack of inspiration I'll be starting on this instead. Seeing as us fans of the series are still waiting for season 3 ( Especially after the Strike Witches Movie and now that Ive seen it)

Some elements from **S****trike Witches 3: Witches Forever** will be kept however now that Ive seen the movie some events will be different.

I'll be keeping my OC Neka:

Ht: 5'7 Gender: Female (Duh) Age: 1,000,001 but looks 17

Species: Neko Catgirl ( Black cat ears & Black tail )

WT: 107 lbs Eyes: blue Breasts: C cups

Hair: Blue, often done in various Anime girl hairstyles

Clothes: Often dresses as a maid or Anime schoolgirl with short skirts.

Origins: Originally from the Naruto realms Hidden Leaf Village she was experimented on by Orochimaru but later merged with an interdimensonal being who consisted of other beings merged together.

Powers: Various ( Too many to mention here ^^; Please check My deviantART Under the same Username as here for her Profile )

Anyway the story will Pick up around the end of Episode 12 Season then Jump to the end off the Movie as such **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS **for some people. I may add in more OC's or Cameo's. May contain some slight OOCness at times and 4th wall breaking.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strike Witches *sob* Please support Funimation and the official releases related to Strike Witches

Watching Season 2 as well as The Movie ( And ANYTHING Else you may not have seen ) is highly advised before reading this!

Chapter 1: That Which Was Restored – New Conflict In Karlsland?

A shadow appeared on the shore of a beach. In front of the shadows silhouette lay the half burried wreckage of a Striker Unit and a sword.

"FOOOOUNNND IT! I guess I should tell mom" said a young girl as her shadow retreated.

**** Later *** **

A young girl around 17 with cat ears and a tail was walking along the beach, not just any beach but a familiar one.

"Hmmph I haven't been to this place in what seems like forever! Ah there's the Striker Crystal mentioned" she said looking at the wreckage.

"Hnn Yoshika was as foolish yet determined as ever I see" she added picking up the sword. "So this is the Major's Reppumaru? Very good craftsmanship on Sakamoto's part. Hmmm I can sense Mio and Yoshika's magical energies that the blade has absorbed" she said as she examined it.

"*gasp* I see interesting... So Reppumaru there's more to you than meets eye. Thank you for what you have done for your old master and for Yoshika. I shall take care of you as your new master. We shall see those two all in due time" she said pulling out a sheath then sheathing the sword.

The girl then picked up the damaged striker. "The Shinden seems to have sustained great damage. Can't say I'm surprised. Still repairing it is going to be quite a chore! That's some daughter you Doctor Miyafuji" she said with a grin.

***** A Few Months Later *****

The 501st JFW (1) were flying in formation though Mio was flying a plane with Shizuka (2) holding onto the right wing. The witches were celebrating having defeated a large new Neuroi force as well as the 501st being reformed and the return of Yoshika's powers.

As the group flew over a vast forest they were unaware of one last Neuroi approaching them from behind. As the Season 1 Ending theme (3) starts to play in the background the witches namely Mina spotted something coming up on them fast. A spinning blue blur sped past them taking out the last Neuroi just as it was about to silently fire. The blur came their way as they slowed down and stopped spinning to reveal a young witch with blue hair and cat ears wearing the top half off a nurses outfit and pink panties and to everyone's surprise flying a striker unit made of gold.

*Season 2 Opening starts playing in background (4) as the other fades*

"Hnn good thing I came when I did" said the witch.

"Wow that was amazing" said Lynne surprised yet impressed.

"H-how did we not sense that last Neuroi" asked Perrine.

"Simple! That last one... It knew how to jam even the average witches senses instead of jamming your communications" said the mysterious witch.

"Good thing you were here then" said Shizuka.

"Well I see you came after all" said Mio.

"HUH!? You know her major" said everyone except Barkhorn and Mina.

"Well I should hope so, in fact even if they don't know me personally I bet Perrine and Shizuka have at least heard of me" replied the witch.

"Don't tell me she's another Hannah" sighed Hartmann.

"HAHAHAHA Well if she is she sure has earned it and then some" said Mio.

"So what's up with the music and where's it coming from" asked Eila.

"Yeah it's not coming from Sanya" Yoshika noted.

"It's for dramatic" said the mysterious witch matter of factly. "Anyway Mio you know as well as I that it was only a matter of time before I had to come out of retirement!"

"I suppose that's true" said Mio.

"However..." started the mystery witch as the music changed to "Sweet Duet" (5) "Before the 501st can truly reform there's one missing" she continued with a glint in her eye.

"But wait we're all here" said Yoshika.

"Perhaps but that's not quite what I met and Mio knows" said the witch as she grabbed Mio. "I'll take care of the ship and the plane" she added lifting the major out of the pilots seat. As she did so her body glowed and a few clones of her appeared one of which was now flying the plane.

"Oh wow what kind of magic is that" asked Shirley.

The witch merely ignored her question. "So how bout it Mio" she asked.

"I see so that's what your plan is" said Mio as the others exchanged confused glances.

"You know me too well Mio" was the reply as both began to glow brightly in a blueish light then fade.

One of the witches clones then grabbed Yoshika as 2 more headed to the nearby ship.

"Sorry Yoshika but I need 'The Magnificent Lightning' from you" said the clone as the last clone grabbed the striker off Yoshika's legs. The striker stopped running as the clone then took them over to Mio and the original. "I believe these belong to you Mio" it said putting them on as Mio smirked. To everyones surprise magic energy surrounded Mio as her striker activated. The witch released Mio.

"I..I'm flying again" said Mio.

"Well of course silly" started the witch as a sheath appeared on her back with a sword in it. Then a familiar striker unit appeared the clones arms. Everyone gasped!

"I..It can't be" said Barkhorn.

"I-It's then Shinden" said Mina as the cloned headed over to Yoshika and one of its counterparts.

"Indeed it is. I Took the liberty of repairing it and making some improvements" said the witch as her clones help Yoshika into the repaired striker.

"I-Is that the Rappumaru on your back by chance" asked Mina.

The witch unsheathed the sword answering the question. "Yes it is and it's just part of the reason I restored Mio's powers. You see Reppumuru... It spoke to me in a sense"

"Huh it spoke to you" asked Yoshika.

"Yes in a matter of speaking. I'm sure at least some of you were wondering how Yoshika got her powers back? You see Mio wasn't far off when she told Shizuka that you all... Her frriends are her wings now but I'm afraid it's not that simple even for Miyafuji! I was responsible for restoring her powers as well it just took a lot more to do it given how far gone she was and the sheer amount of powers that needed restoring" explained the witch.

A brief silence fell except the music before she continued "You Reppumaru sensed the same thing in you both then and now that I sensed too" she said looking fondly at sword. "You see you and the major are a lot like me. The sword it sensed loyalty, friendship and most important of a desire to protect at all costs. There were things however about the sword both of you failed to realize."

There was more silence as they all listened intently and flew.

"You see when the major tried to use it or rather more specifically when she tried to use the Reppuzan technique the sword didn't fully sap her powers like it seemed. Mio didn't realize but in infusing the sword with magic while forging it then using a technique like The Reppuzan... The sword in a sense takes on a life of its own each time gaining a small chunk of consciousness from the person or persons wielding it. It sensed however that Mio lacked the power to wield it as she desired but at the same time could sense Mio's intentions so it only sapped a fraction of what was needed. Likewise when Yoshika did the the true Reppuzan the sword sensed much more in Yoshika. Wile it's true Yoshika had the power needed the sword knew if it took it she'd be rendered powerless for good. Sensing her desire and willingness of self sacrifice out of respect it left her with the most minute fraction of power it could that would still give her hopes of recovering in the future."

She sheathed the sword spotting Mio and Yoshika both wanting it.

"I'm afraid however that letting either of you wield again is too risky especially for you Mio" she said as the music changed to "Over Sky" (6)

"The final reason I restored your powers is cause the 501st just wouldnt be the same without you both. You both after are one... One of the 11" finished the witch.

Mio looked at her starting to tear up.

"She's right you know" said Lynne hugging Yoshika.

Mina also hugged Mio. "Welcome back Mio."

"You still haven't introduced yourself" said Perinne to the witch.

The witch merely grinned. Just then they noticed the plane still being flown by one of her clones rejoin them but also underneath them the ship Mio had arranged for was glowing with magical energy as it flew with them. "The introductions will take care of themselves" she said.

The others looked confused until subtitles seemed to appear out of thin air above each of them in order Rspectively:

Lieutenant Sanya V Litvyak AKA Alexandra Vladimirovna Litvyak

Orussian Empire

Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen – Suomus

Lieutenant/ Lady Perrine H. Clostermann – Gallia

Master Sergeant Lynette Bishop AKA Lynne – Britannia

Lieutenant Erica Hartmann – Karlsland

Ensign Francesca Lucchini – Romagna

Captain Charlotte E. Yeager AKA Shirley AKA The Amazing Shirley

United States Of Liberion

Captain Gertrude Barkhorn AKA Trude/Trudy – Karlsland

Major Mio Sakamoto – Fuso Empire

Pilot Officer Yoshika Miyafuji – Fuso Empire

Lieutenant Colonel Mina Dietlind Wilcke – Karlsland

Sergeant Shizuka Hattori – Fuso Empire – New Recruit to the 501st

The last one got everyones response:

"WHATTTT?!"

"R-Really I'm in the 501st now" asked Shizuka

"Yep the 11 is now the 12 and I'll be backing you all up" said they mystery witch.

"Do you have the authority to do that" asked Shirley.

"You'll see when she's introduced" said Mio.

On cue came her intro and list of Achievements:

Neka T Sorato- Fuso Empire/Classified

Former Commander 1st Joint Fighter Unit

Legendary Veteran First Neuroi War

First Commissioned Striker Test Pilot

Co Founder 3rd Defense Fighter Squad

Top Flight Speed Record Holder 1931 1933 1934

Medal Of Valor First Neuroi War

Top Broom Flight Speed 1920-1934

First Witch To Shoot Down a Neuroi

Neuroi Kill Count Record Holder- Kill Count 5777

Founder Of The Witches Training Regimen

Author Of 2 Witch Training Manuals

Medal Of Honor- First Witch To Protect A Naval Fleet in Battle

Honorary Member Of The Allied Forces Honor Corps.

Nicknamed The Ace Of The First Neuroi War

"Wow impressive" said Hartmann.

The other witches save Mina and Mio were speechless.

"No way you're really her" asked Perrine.

"Yeah she is" said Mio.

"B-But how? Should she be like ancient by now" asked Hartmann.

"Hey I resent" protested Neka.

"Let's just say she's far from your ordinary witch" said Mina.

"Guess that clears up the matter of authority then doesn't it" said Hartmann.

"Yep that's another part of why I'm here. The Allied Force Commanders sent me. However I can't say I entirely agree with their orders" said Neka.

"What orders might those be" asked Mina.

"Well to put it bluntly they wanted me to lead the 501st in other words work above Mina" replied Neka earning gasps. Neka held up a hand to calm them. "I however told them I respectively refuse to lead the 501st unless it's as an equal to Mina to which they didn't respond well. As such my final offer was to agree under a few conditions" explained Neka.

"What were they if I may ask" questioned Mio.

"Number 1: I Mio be reinstated at all costs to the Strike Witches. Number 2: I get to decide on the extra personnel they wanted to add to the 501st. Lastly I get to decide who provides backup for us on our new assignment. The senile self serving old fools reluctantly agreed little did they know I had my fingers crossed behind my back. I'll give Mina as much leeway as I can to remain your primary commander" said Neka.

"But then why assign me to the Strike Witches" asked Shizuka nervously.

"Simple really... One: I spotted potential and talent in you. Sort of a cross between Yoshika and Mio. Two: you got a lot to learn . Lastly what better way to learn and what better squad to learn it with" replied Neka.

"I see. T-Th-Thank you mam" said Shizuka.

"And that there is lesson one perhaps your hardest of all... Loosen up you can call me Neka."

"N-No I couldn't commander.. I-It just wouldn't be proper" came the response.

"Sergeant Shizuka I said to call me Neka and that's an order! Follow it or I'll have you court marshaled" ordered Neka.

"Y-Yes mam... I mean Neka. Thank you" said Shizuka.

"Good now that's settled I believe we have a mission in Karsland" said Neka.

"Yeah that's right we do" said Mina.

"Well then what are we waiting for an invite? Let's step on it" ordered Neka.

"RIGHT!" was the universal response as they all sped up the plane next to them in formation and flying ship included behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yoshika: Next Time on Strike Witches 3 – What the Neuroi took out our new base? Then where are we supposed to report to? Next Chapter: UNEXPECTED WELCOME!

A/N-

PK/PrincessKooh ( Formerly GILLIGFAN ) Here sorry for all the dialogue just trying ta drag out chapter 1 a bit plus there was A LOT To get covered in the first chapter. Anyway I apologize if there are any parts that are choppy or any spacing issues especially towards the end and in coming future chapters. My keyboard on my laptop seems to have started having issues this past week . but until I can get it fixed Ive come up a temp fix and am juggling between that and a virtual on-screen keyboard which is really a pain and been slowing down progress T-T

Also it has come to attention that after I started writing (Typing) this fic that the Author/Writer of Strike Witches passed away on April 4th 2013. As a sign of respect from ANY Fans reading here a moment of silence if you please

*****Silent moment*****

Now then I'm sure the fans will agree with me when I say that my heart goes out to his friends and family. He will be missed :-( T-T

In memory of him I've come with this small eulogy and words of appreciation from a Fan:

Yamaguchi Noboru _**author **_of Zero no Tsukaima, _**Strike Witches **_and many other works...

Thank you for the many contributions you have made to Manga and Anime communities. Your works will surely be remembered for years to come. While your career may be at end may you find peace in the next life and like the witches you wrote about and dreamed to follow may you soar "Beyond The Eternal Sky" rest in peace good sir.

In Memory- Yamaguchi Noburu

Feburary 11 1972- April 4 2013

To his fans but more importantly friends and family while I can't fully sympathize in your since of tragic loss I can attest to the pains of a loved ones battle with cancer having had one of my closest and best friends battle cancer last year so for that my heart goes out to you ALL.

Chapter Notes -

– JFW - for those new or not fully acclimated to the series or war stuff JFW is short for Joint Fighter Wing

- Shizuka Hattori – Shes a new character to those following the series on screen ONLY. Her screen debut is in the Strike Witches movie wherein she was tasked with safely escorting Yoshika. She is a Sergeant in training whom like Yoshika and Mio hail from Fuso belonging to the Fuso Navy just like them. Learn more from the movie , Via Wikipedia , and GOOGLE.

- The Season 1 Ending theme of Strike Witches was _Bukkumāku A Heddo_ or "Bookmark A Head" it and most Strike Witches songs can be found and listened to on YouTube if you need

(4)- The Season 2 ( Strike Witches 2 ) Opening theme music is titled "Strike Witches 2- The Magic Of Smiles"

(5)- Sweet Duet is the musical overture played in Season 2 Episode 6 "Higher Than The Sky" when Eila insists on protecting Sanya. The music plays as they fly up to the core of the tallest Neuroi on record thus far of the series and proceed to defend against then destroy the core.

(6)- Over Sky is the ending theme of Strike Witches 2 like Bookmark A Head it was supposedly originally recorded in 12 different versions sung by the cast members as Duets with exception to version 12 Which is sung by the entire cast. I do not know if Funimation did this with the dubbed episodes. If they have I failed miserably to notice a difference in the ending themes of each episode.

(7)- Additional Music I didnt use in this yet is: the Season 1Opening Theme "Strike Witches To Do What I Can" , The Solo Mina sung in season 1 "What I Can Do Along With You Game" also none of the movie music was used yet. There may be other music I'm nissing that may or may not be mentioned or used later.

Thanks all for reading. Please review and see ya next chapter ^-^


End file.
